


Initiation

by MisterBroflovski



Category: Metallica
Genre: First Threesome, Multi, Threesome, Welcome Gift, groupie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBroflovski/pseuds/MisterBroflovski
Summary: James has an unconventional initiation for his new bassist.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Adding to my one shot garden with something I wrote while on the 8 hour ride home from a Metallica concert...

I guess he wasn't joking, Jason thought. 

James had a pale dark haired girl, stark naked, on her hands and knees. Her ass was facing the wall after the edge of the bed, and her lips hovered inches away from James. 

He had his dick in his hand, of course so Jason didn't see. 

"All yours, Newkid." He grumbled, nodding in the direction of the girl's perched ass. 

Jason's breathing hitched a little as he shut the door. 

He took his spot behind her and wrapped his giant paws around her hips. She squirmed a little, trying to get Jason to give her some contact. She was dripping, soaking wet, whatever James had done behind this door before the invitation obviously left her in a desperate, aching to cum sort of state. Jason was still a little nervous though. He'd never actually participated in a threesome. And thinking that it was going to happen between him and a personal hero of his was a little like wishful thinking, if he was honest. 

James was on his knees before the girl's mouth. One hand was twisted into her hair, his other Jason assumed was guiding his dick into her mouth. Her desperate panting ceased for a moment as she struggled to take in the length. 

Jason stared. James' eyes rolled back into his skull for a second as he adjusted to the feeling of surrounding warmth. He also managed to take his lip between his teeth in the process, and it only made Jason's nervousness worse. 

Breaking his focus on James for a moment, Jason turned his attention to the girl within his hands. She was squirming even more, and her hands were gripping the sheets beneath her. She wasn't going to get any gratification out of sucking off James, he knew that of course, so fixing her problem was all in Jason's hands now. She attempted to move back and find Jason's hips, but she was tugged closer by James and his shaky hands. 

Finally Jason hadn't much of a choice but to give in. Watching James' face contort and watching the pathetic needy squirming of his groupie set him off. He pulled the girl close, and finally connected her with his own hips. It was sudden, and to her, unexpected, as she let out a muffled groan against James. He tugged her hair in response. 

"Come on Newkid, do that again-" James murmured, looking back down at Jason. He wasn't nearly as far away from him as he thought he'd be, which did indeed make him a little self conscious...

Jason did as he'd been told, there was no way he was about to disregard an order from James-Motherfucking-Hetfield, especially not one he wanted to do anyway. He grabbed her a little tighter and drove his hips, nice and slow, into hers. Her toes curled. 

"Fuck yeah Newkid-"

Jason bit the inside of his cheek. For a moment he was insanely grateful for his decision to grow out his hair, because he was relying on it to hide from James' eyes. 

The girl moved her own hips back now, just trying to rub against something, anything at this point. Jason soon had to give up his jeans. She was soaking them pretty good, and Jason really wasn't in much of a mood to scrub his jeans clean again. 

She groaned again when she heard the sound of Jason unzipping his pants, and in turn, so did James. 

"Don't even think about fuckin' her yet," James warned, reaching for his own expelled jeans, which lay in a pile atop the pillows. Jason was about to question why, until James came back into view holding a little blue square. 

Christ, James may have just kept Jason out of hell for a second. He wasn't thinking. 

James held the rubber by the corner above the girl's naked back, waiting for Jason to take it. When he did, he looked anxious, so James granted him a little smile. 

With unsteady hands, Jason hid behind the girl and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He kept his jeans up, of course, he wasn't about to get as naked as James, he didn't need him getting any sight of his bare ass anytime soon. Jason held her hip still as he tried to enter her as gently as possible, but before he could look up, four fingers dug under his collar and pulled him forward. As he nearly collided into James, he pressed deep into the groupie and made her fucking scream. 

James chuckled, staring right at Jason. 

Suddenly that smile didn't seem nearly as harmless as it did moments before. 

"Fuck her senseless, understand me, Newkid?"

Jason pressed his lips together and nodded. He couldn't look at James' one visible eye, he could only stare at his mouth. It was still curled up in this smile that Jason couldn't read...

"You hear that scream?"

James put one hand on her shoulder and pushed her farther onto Jason's cock. She made the same strangled scream. 

"Y-yeah, I-"

"I wanna hear that over and over, you think you can do that?" 

Jason gave a sharp exhale and said, "Fuck, yeah I can-..."

James lidded his eye and smirked while pushing Jason back in place. "Prove it." 

Jason held onto the girl like she was a precious fucking metal and began to finally fuck her the way he wanted to. He didn't move, but he was the one doing all the work. He drove her back and forth onto, and off of, his cock. James watched with the same grin and nibbled his lower lip. 

She wasn't able to do much more work with her mouth. Her jaw dropped for a moment to catch her breath, and she drooled generously onto James' cock and hand. 

While she was being fucked, she'd run out of the ability to give James what he wanted, but he was perfectly content with jerking off himself while watching his new bassist fuck a groupie senseless. 

One hand wandered to his own face, and Jason held his hair away, to cool off. James just watched. 

The smile never did fade. 

"Oh my god-" the girl screamed, not once, but over and over, the same way James wanted her to. "Fuck", was another expletive she couldn't seem to force back down. 

Jason made hardly a noise but his sewn eyebrows said enough. 

James pressed his thumb against her lower lip and made her look up at him. 

"Come on. I know you can do it." He teased, running two fingers up the length of his dick. 

She let her mouth fall open and her tongue hang waiting for James again. 

The two fell into a pattern of bouncing their groupie off of one another. And as they unraveled, they relied on their counterpart more and more. 

And a few things...

They both reached to tug her hair at the same time, and though they quickly withdrew their hands, they made a little second of eye contact that made Jason's knees go slightly weak. 

They powered though, Jason fucked her harder and harder until she began to choke on James, and still...

She was the least important part of this little endeavor...

Her moans and screams and begs and pleas soon became as common within the room as oxygen, even comically garbled as they were. Jason no longer seemed to care about it, and neither did James. 

They did what they were there to do. 

And when they were done...

Jason reached his edge much quicker than he had hoped, but some deep seeded feeling told him that it was not the groupie's lackluster pussy that was what caused it. 

James leaned a little further, he had a fistful of the girl's hair, and he held her with his cock buried deep in her throat. Her nose was pressed against his tummy, and she was going absolutely nowhere, even if she had been quietly gagging. James got a little closer than Jason thought he would, but then he repeated his action from before and gripped Jason's shirt. 

Jason wanted nothing more than to escape and scramble away, but that skinny wrist had quite the grip on him. 

Jason was too close for this- 

He was breathing harder, groaning, choking them back and James was bringing him close enough that he was sure he heard everything. 

James' breathing sped up too, but he repainted that smirk. 

He pressed his forehead to Jason's, and the contact forced both of them deeper into the poor groupie. 

Jason clawed desperately at the girl's hips as he finally ran right into his orgasm. 

James held him close, he watched his hands quiver and he watched as he fought to keep his face away while his back arched. He soaked in that low growl, and all the whimpers that followed it. 

"Fuuuuck, Jase, I really didn't-" James was temporarily interrupted by his own nearing orgasm-"didn't think you could-..ahh fuck-.."

Jason took his own grip on James' hair while watching him cum. If he was gonna get it from him, he'd take it. 

James' growl was much deeper than Jason expected, especially the one he let out when he yanked his head back. 

Jason had to retract his hand before James came back to earth, just to pretend he didn't remember...

When James brought his face back from the drop, he had a satisfied little grin. 

The groupie had fallen to her side between him and Jason, she was panting and shaking hard and her lips were a raw shade of pink. 

By the time James' sight had returned back to normal, Jason had already dressed himself back up nicely. He was sweaty and reddened of course, but he didn't look nearly as vulnerable as he did seconds before. 

"Christ in fuckin' heaven Newkid," James breathed, relaxing onto his shins. 

"I didn't think you had it in you."

Jason chuckled and held his mass of curls out of his face. 

"Is this a part of my initiation?" He asked, and James licked his lips. 

"Maybe."


End file.
